The Behavioral Toxicology Society (BTS) would like to conduct a symposium within its annual meeting April 21-22, 2002 in Research Triangle Park, NC, entitled "Behavioral Genetics and Toxic Response." This symposium will provide the latest information concerning the use of genetic models to discover mechanisms of toxicant action on behavioral function. Research concerning the Ah receptor, nicotinic receptor, dopamine transporter and superoxide dismutase knockout mice will be presented. The speakers will include nationally renowned researchers. This symposium will provide integration of mechanistic research with animal models of behavioral function. Both the promise and pitfalls of behavioral genetic studies will be discussed, so that these methods can be intelligently used for behavioral toxicology research. The audience will be scientists active in behavioral toxicology research. Bringing these methods and the intellectual resources of the scientists in this field to study the potential interaction between toxicant exposure and genetic predisposition, this meeting will provide an opportunity for methodological and theoretical issues to be integrated in the context of each talk as well as in a discussion session at the end of the symposium.